Clan, Pride and You
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: Nurarihyon no MagoAU! Levi adalah seorang yokai yang memiliki Clan sendiri, Dirinya begitu tertarik dengan seorang ayakashi yang asing dan brutal, apakah Levi akan berhasil membujuk sang ayakashi berwujud manusia yang bermanik hijau ini dan mengingkat hatinya? Eventually rated M, Warning : OOC, Typo, grammar error.


A/N: Halo! lagi ditengah2 mau ujian desuuu! tapi malah nge publish fanfic baru XD! kali ini multichapter! sungguh saya kurang asupan dari anime "Nurarihyon no Mago" Siapapun, maukah berfangirling-an dengan saya? QwQ by the way, kali ini aku akan bikin Nurarihyon no MagoAU! dimana ada klan yokai tersebar di Jepang, nah saya mengambil latar Kyoto karena musuh besarnya bersarang disana *belum apa2 spoiler* intinya disini Levi dan Eren pertama kali bertemu xD Hope ya enjoy this!

Disclaimer : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin, Nurarihyon no Mago, and the characters.

Note : I do not own the pic, source : .net (/) member_ ?mode=manga_big&illust_id=41339267&page=14

* * *

Clan, Pride and You

**Shingeki No Kyojin Fanfic**

Levi x Eren

.

.

.

Langit hitam legam, cahaya bintang tidak dapat mengalahkan kelamnya malam, hanya ada sinar kecil dari lilin tiap bangunan rumah yang berbentuk rumah tradisional jepang, kabut putih yang mistis mengelilingi pusat kota yang sedang tertidur ini.

Malam hari di jalanan kota Kyoto bukanlah tempat yang aman untuk seorang manusia biasa, apalagi manusia yang memiliki wajah cantik ataupun lemah, karena, di malam yang sunyi ini, para _ayakashi_, berkeliaran tanpa memandang bulu siapa yang akan mereka santap setiap malam.

Seorang berlari dengan tergesa- gesa, rambut hitam legamnya terurai berantakan akibat hantaman angin, kakinya sudah lecet karena geta yang ia pakai, perempuan itu terhenti ketika jalannya buntu, rupanya kabut itu membutakan arah, ia mencoba menggapai pagar kayu yang menghalanginya, tetapi ujung jarinya tidak bisa sampai di kayu tersebut.

"He…He..He….Mau..Kemana?" Suara seram itu membuat perempuan bergidik ngeri, kecantikannya hilang dengan eskpresi kengeriannya, ia tidak siap mati, dengan dimakan oleh siluman.

Sosok badan besar berwarna merah dengan wajah iblis dan tanduk yang besar, sambil membawa bongkahan kayu yang besar berjalan mendekati manusia itu.

"TI-TIDAAAAAKKK!"

Jeritan wanita itu menggema di jalan yang sunyi itu, sang siluman hanya tertawa keras dan mengayunkan senjatanya ke wanita itu, dengan sekejap, badan wanita itu hancur, bersimpah darah dan sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Dengan asyiknya, siluman itu memakan dengan senang hati.

"Oi, oi, siapa bilang kau bisa makan gratis disini?" Ujar suara _baritone_ itu.

Sang kepala merah mengangkat wajahnya dengan was – was, ia mendelik kekanan kekiri dan tidak menemukan sumber suara itu.

_Humph!_

Suara loncatan terdengar dari atas pagar, sang siluman mengambil senjatanya lagi dan bersiap untuk berkelahi, dari baunya, ia mencium ayakashi yang tidak biasanya.

"Kau tak tahu siapa yang berkuasa disini?" Ujar suara itu lagi, kali ini sang siluman membalas.

"Kau siapa!?" Keadaan siluman ini mulai panik, ia bisa merasakan aura lawannya lebih menyeramkan.

"Heh, Dasar tamu tak tahu sopan santun, lebih baik kau lenyap saja.."

_SLASH_

Dalam satu tebasan, sang siluman ini merasakan kepalanya telah dipotong dari lehernya, darah coklat kehitaman bersimpah dimana – mana, sang monster ini mengaung kesakitan, detik – detik sebelum nyawanya hilang, ia melihat orang yang telah membunuhnya dengan sebersit.

_The Great Levi-sama_

Ayakashi yang berwujud manusia ini membersihkan pedang tajamnya dengan lap putih, yang kini menjadi kotor, dengamen santainya ia membuang lapnya ke mayat perempuan itu dan membakar dengan bawahan 'bola api'nya.

Levi, nama manusianya sebelum ia belum menyadari bahwa dirinya bukan mahkluk biasa, saat ia menyadari kebenaran tentang dirinya diumur 13 tahun, ia berhenti berperan di dunia manusia, dan melarikan diri ke dunia gaib, dimana para ayakashi dan yokai tinggal, Levi adalah salah satu yokai yang terkuat setelah selesai belajar bertarung di Desa Tono, Rumah dari segala Yokai. Setelah itu, banyak orang yang menganggumi kekuatan Levi sampai rela mengikuti dirinya ke ujung dunia, Levi yang awal mulanya suka menyendiri akhirnya membentuk sebuah Clan, seperti seorang yakuza manusia. Kelompok Yokai ini berencana untuk menguasai..

**The **_**Parade **__**of One **__**Hundred Demons**_

"Sibuk seperti biasa?" Ujar suara satunya lagi yang merupakan salah satu kaki tangan Levi, bernama Nanaba, Yokai yang memiliki julukan lain, _Kubinashi._

Manusia jejadian ini menatap orang yang barusan berbicara kepadanya, ia mengambil rokoknya dan menghisap dalam – dalam.

"Kota ini harus dibersihkan, banyak kecoa yang menyelinap ke kota yang kotor ini" Balasnya, lalu hembusan asap rokoknya melayang di udara.

"Hahaha, Kami tunggu dirumah anda, Levi-sama " Pamit Nanaba, kaki tangan Levi sang _Supreme Commander_, Levi hanya mendelik lalu kembali menatap malam yang kelam itu, sejak kapan bintang sudah tidak bersinar lagi, ia tak tahu, ia lebih baik berpatroli.

Setelah selesai memandang seluruh kota di Istana Nijo yang terkenal tinggi itu, ia bangkit dari tempatnya, memutuskan untuk kembali ke markas, tetapi ia melihat sebersit bayangan lewat di arah Timur, penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, ia melompat antar atap rumah untuk menghampiri lokasi tersebut.

_Clang. Clang. Clang. _

Suara dua pedang diadu terdengar jelas ketika Levi sudah sampai dilokasi, rupanya ia melihat seorang manusia yang tidak bisa dipastikan apa aslinya dengan ayakashi yang memegang sembilah tongkat dengan ujungnya yang runcing saling beradu tanpa takut, Levi yang merasa orang ketiga, duduk disudut yang tak terlihat sambil menonton dengan asyik.

"Hyaah!" Suara sorakan terdengar dari pemain pertama, sang manusia yang memakai baju kimono berwarna hijau gelap, dilihat dari barang yang ia pakai, ia seperti manusia biasa yang tidak memiliki apa – apa, jika dilihat lebih jelas lagi, orang itu sudah mempunyai banyak luka di lengan dan kakinya, seperti sesudah menghadapi perang besar, yang satunya adalah ayakashi berambut panjang, tubuh tegak tetapi memiliki selaput di kedua tangannya dan memilki mulut bebek, ayakashi ini juga merupakan penyusup, bukan anggota Clan-nya Levi, ia nampaknya sudah kewalahan menghadapi manusia nekat ini.

"Mati kauuu!" Ujar sang manusia berambut coklat itu, tetapi ia kalah cepat dengan ayakashi itu, musuhnya mengeluarkan semburat air panas, dengan tangkas, Eren melempar topi jeraminya untuk menangkis air panas itu, lalu katananya ia sisipkan dibawah, ia berlari nekat menuju ayakashi itu.

**JLEB**

Tepat mengenai dadanya, ayakashi itu kalah dan terjatuh, perlahan badannya menghilang menjadi debu hitam yang merupakan aura yokainya yang terakhir, sang manusia itu mengelap keringat di wajahnya dengan lengan, tidak merasakan sakit luka – luka yang terkena akibat air panas itu.

'Nekat, tapi berpontensi' Pikir Levi, ia tak bisa berhenti menatap sosok manusia itu, ia mempunyai firasat manusia yang dibwah itu bukanlah manusia, melainkan ayakashi, hanya saja ia tak bisa merasakan aura itu, seakan seperti disembunyikan.

Lalu kedua mata mereka bertemu.

Mata kuning keemasan itu membuat Levi terperangah, sepercik kilatan di mata kelabunya terlihat ketika manusia itu memandangnya. Ia bisa melihat jelas wajah manusia itu, kulit yang coklat, tatapan yang tegas, dalam sekejap ia bisa merasakan sesuatu didalam dirinya didorong untuk mendekatkan dirinya kepada manusia itu.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau sedari tadi menontonku?" Tanyanya dengan nada tajam, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya.

"Kebetulan lewat sini, kau merupakan pertarung yang….lumayan" Ujarnya ketika turun dengan tidak normal, _glide _dan mendarat dengan pelan.

Mereka terdiam satu sama lain, tidak ada sanggahan ataupun komentar lagi, seakan menunggu salah satu dari mereka memulai pertarungan antara jejadian, Levi tahu betul manusia itu bukanlah manusia, melainkan ayakashi yang tidak normal, lebih tepatnya, berbeda. Mata emas itu mengawasinya, seakan ia akan memakannya kapan saja.

Baru saja Levi mau mengambil katana-nya yang berada di balik yukata hitam itu, suara gagak terdengar disuara.

"_Soudaishou_! Panggilan darurat!"

Levi berjalan mundur tanpa sepengtahuan si mata emas yang perhatiannya teralihkan. "Mau kemana kau?" tanyanya, terdengar sedikit tekanan, sepertinya si brunette itu tidak rela pertarungannya dihentikan, Levi hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Sebut namamu, akan kulanjutkan pertarungan ini di lain waktu" Ujarnya, ia menyunggingkan sedikit uraian tipis di bibirnya.

"…Eren" Ujarnya, walau pelan tapi Levi bisa terdengar jelas di telinganya.

"Hoh…Menarik" Ucapnya sebelum ia lambaikan tangan untuk memberi komando kepada gagak – gagak yang datang kepadanya, lalu menghilang dalam sedetik.

"…Siapa dia?" Gumam makhluk yang tidak jelas asal usulnya ini.

_**The Great's Levi-sama Clan**_

_**An Legendary Inugami Yokai **_

_**Kyoto's Headquarters**_

Semenjak klan ini dikenal banyak oleh kalangan ayakashi manapun di Kyoto, markas mereka menjadi sulit dicari, was – was dengan para musuh diluar dan pendatang baru, sang pemimpin mengambil keputusan yang menurutnya tidak akan disesalkan, yaitu menyembunyikan sementara sambil menyiapkan rencana perang dengan klan – klan lain.

_Tap Tap _

Terdengar suara kaki berlari diatas tatami yang bersih tanpa noda sekalipun. Lalu orang yang berlari itu menggeser pintu dengan cepat.

"_Soudaishou_! Ada kabar bahwa daerah kekuasaan kita dibagian utara sedang rusuh akibat perkelahian ayakashi merebutkan makanan" Lapor seorang yokai berbadan manusia dengan sayap hitam di belakangnya.

"Oh… Komando pasukan _Karasu Tengu_-mu untuk membereskan wilayah itu" Perintah Levi tanpa menatap bawahannya, yang diperintah mengangguk patuh dan kembali ke tempatnya, Levi tak berhenti – henti memikirkan sosok yang ia temui tadi malam itu, hasrat terpendam didirnya ingin bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Lho, Levi? Kau kemana kemarin malam? Aku mencarimu lho~" Ujar suara ambigu itu, Levi hanya mendengus kesal waktu luangnya diganggu oleh manusia yang sering dijuluki amoeba itu.

"Hanji, lebih baik kau angkat kaki dari ruanganmu, bau kakimu sangat busuk" Cela Levi, tapi celaannya tidak dapat membuat Hanji berhenti menganggunya, malah manusia tak tahu diri itu tahu – tahu ada didepannya, memegang pedang sacral milik Levi.

"Kelihatannya pedang ini habis kau pakai, tidak diasah lagi?"

"Pedangku tidak setumpul itu, hati – hati memegang, bodoh" Ujar Levi sambil menatap Hanji tidak suka, manusia ini terobsesi dengan pedang yang tak biasa ini.

"Tidak apa, pedang ini hanya melukai yokai kan? Eng…namanya…_Nenekirimaru_, kan?"

Tidak ada jawaban ataupun anggukan, rupanya Levi sedang mengacuhkannya. "Hey, kau belum cerita bagaimana kejadian malam ini?"

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Ayolah! Aku dengar dari trio _Karasu Tengu_ itu kamu telah membebaskan seorang pendatang asing, nah! Pasti ada apa – apanya, hayo! Mana mungkin _The Great Levi-sama_ membiarkan satu kutu pun lari bebas di wilayah yang tercinta ini"

Levi hanya memilih diam, kalau membalas perkataan manusia-yang-memiliki-kekuatan-gaib-ini hanyalah membuang – buang waktu, toh pada akhirnya ia akan menendang pantat keras milik Hanji.

Para pembantu yokai yang mendapat bagian bersih – bersih rumah heran mendengar suara gurauan Hanji di ruang Komandan, bagaimana tidak? Hanji adalah seorang manusia, tetapi diangkat oleh Levi menjadi kaki tangannya, tidak ada yang berani protes, keputusannya adalah absolut. Tapi memang manusia ini tidak biasa, Hanji dibuang oleh klannya karena memiliki kekuatan terlarang, yaitu memanggil yokai dari dunia lain, Levi merekrutnya ketika ia sedang mengadakan perjalanan menuju Kyoto dengan pasukannya.

"Nee~Nee~ Aku bosan, Levi, ceritalah sesuatu kepadaku!" Rengek Hanji setelah pedang milik Levi direbut kembali karena mulai melakukan hal yang tidak – tidak. Levi hanya tetap diam walau wanita berkuncir kuda itu menggoyangkan bahunya dengan cepat, seperti menganggap Hanji itu tidak ada disana.

'Cepatlah siang ini berakhir' Pikirnya tidak sabar, ingin bertemu dengan manik keemasan itu.

Senja matahari sudah terlihat di langit Kyoto, Levi yang sedang menuju ruangan rapat berhenti sejenak untuk melihat pemandangan indah, ah, ia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya berdebar ketika mengingat sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan 'dia'.

"Selamat datang, _Soudaishou_! Kami semua telah menunggu anda" Ujar Erd, sang pemimpin tim Karasu Tengu, pasukannya ikut membungkukkan badannya untuk menghormati pimpinan mereka.

Levi yang memakai kimono berwarna kelabu gelap dengan tulisan kanji '_Freedom_' itu memasukan ruangan rapat yang luas, terlihat semua pimpinan anggota yokai kelompoknya duduk rapih di samping kanan dan kiri, berhenti berbicara dan mengawasi Levi berjalan menuju tempat duduk utamanya.

"_Satte_, apa yang terjadi akhir – akhir ini? Kalian tampak tegang.." Tanya Levi setelah bersimpuh sambil menatap bawahannya.

"Tuan, kami menemukan sejumlah ayakashi membuat kerusuhan di berbagai daerah" Ujar salah satu pemimpin pasukan bagian bernama Mike, ia memiliki julukan 'prajurit seribu pedang' sebagai yokai yang bernama _Kurotabo_.

"Serangan tak henti – henti seperti ini jelas mengatakan ada seseorang mau mengajak perang klan kita" Tambah Nanaba, kaki tangan bagian strategi sambil memainkan benang dijarinya, ah tak lupa kepalanya yang sedang melayang diatas badannya.

"Kita tak bisa diam saja melihat daerah territorial kita diserang dengan seenaknya" Seru bawahannya yang lain, rupanya ia pemimpin divisi bagian timur, daerah pengawasannya hancur lebur akibat pertingkaian ayakashi – ayakashi asing.

"Tenangkan diri kalian" Suara tajam itu menghentikan gumaman dan protesan dari bawahannya, ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Setelah dinginkan kepala kalian, bersiaplah, malam ini kita akan membuat ' _kejutan_' kepada_ mereka_" Lanjut Levi tanpa lanjut mengucapkan kata, ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan keluar, seakan – akan mengatakan ia mempunyai solusi masalah yang mereka hadapi. Gumaman dan bisikan antara prajurit terdengar tajam di telinga Levi, tapi ia tidak peduli, karena ini sudah merupakan keputusan finalnya, pilihan mereka hanyalah mengikuti dirinya, pasukan gagak adalah pasukan nomor satu yang selalu siap dengan perintahnya, Levi memutuskan maju dengan mereka.

"Apakah Soudaishou sudah tahu pelakunya?" Bisik Erd ketika Levi melewati pemimpin tim gagak ini.

"Hm… Mari kita liat nanti…" Gumamnya, Levi keluar dari ruangan sambil membawa cangklong khas jepang, ia menyalakan api dengan hati - hati sambil memandang bulan, rasanya darahnya mulai memanas.

* * *

Lagi – lagi, langit hitam legam tanpa sirna cahaya, membuat para manusia enggan untuk keluar rumah, malah rumor – rumor orang dibunuh karena para siluman semakin meluas, para manusia merasa terancam dengan situasi yang mencekam seperti ini.

Seorang pemuda dengan topi jeraminya berjalan di sisi tembok kanan, dari cara jalannya, orang biasa tahu bahwa pemuda itu bukanlah manusia biasa.

"Bulan telah bersinar.." Gumam pemuda itu ketika ia mendongak keatas dan melihat sinar bulan yang memukau, entah kenapa sinar itu membuat darahnya panas.

"Oi.."

Suara berat itu membuat dirinya terkejut, dengan sigap, ia menarik sembilah pedangnya sambil melihat sekeliling, mencari wujud yokai itu.

"Aku tak menyangka kau sedang berada di tempat yang rawan ini, apa kau pembuat onarnya?" Pertanyaan itu tidak di gubris oleh makhluk berwujud manusia ini, ia terus menatap tajam lawan bicaranya tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Levi yang duduk santai di atap rumah tak berpenghuni menengok ke belakang, melihat para anak buahnya melawan ayakashi kelas teri yang berjumlah banyak, ia percaya pasukannya bisa mengatasi, kembali ke masalah utamanya.

"Apa kau yang telah diutus untuk menginvasi daerahku?" Tanyanya lagi, yang ditanya pun tidak bergeming, menunggu seakan – akan Levi bisa menyerang dirinya kapan saja.

Levi menghela nafas, mendapat cobaan seperti ini membuat kesabarannya habis, ia mengambil pedangnya dan melompat kebawah, berhadapan dengan pemuda manik hijau itu, terlihat semangat api membara dimatanya.

'_Not bad_..' Pikirnya.

"…Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau menjawab, tapi katakanlah.." Levi bersiap, kini pertarungan yang sebenarnya akan dimulai. "..namamu".

_CLANG! _

"Mana mungkin aku memberitahu namaku kepada orang yang tak dikenal?" Ujar pemuda itu, ia membalas serangan dari lawannya, tenaganya lebih besar dari yang ia prediksi, tapi ini hanya pemanasan bagi Levi.

"Hooh, Rupanya kau bukan berasal dari sini-" Terka Levi, disini tidak ada yang tidak tahu nama Clan-nya yang begitu besar dan _powerful._

Suara aduan pedang terdengar jelas, bahkan sepercik api hampir terlihat, pemuda ini mempunyai semangat besar untuk mengalahkan semua lawan yang ia hadapi, tapi dilihat dari luka di tangan menandakan bahwa ia pernah mengalami kekalahan juga.

Levi ingin mengakhiri pertempuran ini secepatnya, tanpa banyak gaya, ia mendorong lawannya dengan satu hempasan yang didorong oleh kekuatan angin, membuat pemuda itu menahan sampai terjatuh.

"Kau memang kuat, tapi kau tidak akan menang dariku" Tantang Levi sambil menyeringai kepada pemuda itu.

Manik jade keemasan itu bersinar, membuat mata Levi terperangah dalam beberapa detik. "Aku..Tidak akan…Kalah!"

Teriakannya diiringi kabut hitam yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Rupanya ia sedang mengeluarkan _Fear_, kekuatan gaib seorang ayakashi. Fear miliknya membuat wajah pemuda itu menjadi seram, kuku ditangan dan kakinya menjadi lebih tajam, walau rupanya berubah, namun terlihat memukau di mata Levi.

'Hmm…menarik' Pikirnya.

Ia lompat dari tempatnya, berniat memberi serangan dari atas. Sang inugami mengeluarkan 'Fear ' dengan memunculkan seribu bayangan kepala anjing dan jatuh bagaikan meteor, namun pemuda itu hanya melindungi dirinya dengan kedua lengan yang tampak merah.

'Tangguh..'

Ketika Levi tak bisa melihat lawannya karena tertutup asap akibat jurusnya. Set. Pemuda itu melompat dan memberi satu serangan, Levi masih bisa melindungi dirinya dengan menahan pedangnya, namun kekuatannya lebih besar dari sebelumnya, membuat Levi terpaksa mundur dan melompat jauh.

Sang ayakashi merah ini mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya, memberi serangan '_fireball_' ketempat Levi lompati, Levi yang sudah lihai hanya terus melompat mundur sampai amunisi lawannya habis.

'Dan bersemangat..' Gerak – gerik lawannya terekam jelas di kepala Levi.

Setelah pemuda itu berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas, ia lompat dari tempatnya dan menyerang dari belakang, pemuda itu dapat menangkisnya, hanya saja kekuatannya tidak sebanding, membuat Levi berhasil mengunci gerakannya dengan menindih badannya sampai ia berada dibawahnya, berbaring, dan kalah telak.

Levi terus menatap manik hijau itu, masih ada semangat yang tertinggal diantara ketakutan dan kebencian yang tergambar di matanya, ia tidak berniat untuk membunuhnya ditempat. Saat Levi berdiri dan memasukan pedangnya, pemuda itu menatapnya tak percaya.

"..Kau tak membunuhku?" Gumaman kecil itu membuat Levi terkekeh.

"Aku ini yakuza, bukan samurai…" Bisiknya. "Aku tertarik dengan ayakashi sepertimu, apa kau sedang mencari lawan yang kuat?"

Pemuda itu diam saja, ia tidak membalas tangan Levi yang teruntai didepannya, dari kilatan matanya, pemuda itu belum percaya kepadanya. _Belum?_

"Siapa namamu?"

"….Eren-"

"Soudaishouuuu! Disini sudah clear! Tidak ada tersisa sedikitpun" Suara Karasu Tengu yang khas terdengar diatas, Levi langsung melompat keatas atap untuk menghampiri mereka.

"Hey! Kau belum beritahu namaku!" Teriak Eren, para anak buahnya hanya diam saja, menunggu komando atasannya.

Terlihat senyuman yang menawan dibibirnya.

"Namaku adalah Levi.." Pemuda yang bernama Eren itu menatapnya tidak percaya, raut mukanya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

"K-kau Levi-dari _Legendary Inugami Yokai Clan!?"_

Levi hanya menatapnya sambil terkekeh, sekali lagi ia menjulur tangannya. "Maukah kamu bergabung ke Clan-ku?"

**TBC  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Glossary

_Yokai : Siluman, arwah, iblis, hal gaib yang tinggal di dunia manusia, biasanya ia lahir karena dendam ataupun keinginan yang tidak tercapai. Ada yang baik, ada yang jahat.  
_

_Ayakashi : sama seperti Yokai, tapi konotasi kata ini lebih ke yokai yang jahat, dan juga yokai yang lahir dineraka, jadi Ayakashi dicerita ini sebagai penjahat ataupun musuh. _

_Inugami : Siluman Anjing, Ia juga bisa menjadi Shikigami, tetapi Inugami bisa melawan majikan yang memanggilnya, dan disini Levi adalah seorang Alpha, ia tidak tunduk kepada siapapun._

_Kubinashi : Yokai yang tak memiliki leher, ia bertarung dengan benang merah. _

_Karasu Tengu : Yokai yang memiliki badan manusia tetapi kakinya menyerupai cakar gagak dan memiliki sayap, ada yang memiliki wajah gagak ada yang normal._

_Kurotabo : Yokai yang memiliki julukan lain "The Assassin and Destruction Monk", Yokai ini bernampilan seperti pendeta budha tetapi ia memiliki banyak pedang dan senjata._

A/N: Halooo! bagaimana ceritanya? boring? ga seru? kurang greget? Ah gomeen! ini baru permulaan, dan multi chap kira - kira bakal 3 chapter lebih xD dan ga akan panjang2 kok saya sendiri bingung mau panjangin gimana XD dan maaf kalo pengenalan tokoh temen2 nya Levi kurang, next chap akan lebih diperjelasin lagi, baik anak buahnya maupun masa lalu Levi xD by the way krn Multi chap, ada yang mau request side pairing buat cerita ini? xD

Please RnR! its help me so much!


End file.
